


Futa-Femdom Prompt

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: a futa let's her girlfriend be a dom for the night and finds out she is very good and it turning the futa into the perfect little sub.





	Futa-Femdom Prompt

           “June, I told you, its cool. I’d love to actually see what you’re capable of.”  Amy smiled as she flopped down on the sofa, making the whole thing shake a little. “It’ll probably be hilarious.”

           June pouted as she bounced up slightly from her girlfriend landing on the sofa. “I’m serious Amy, I want to dom, and I will prove I’m good at it.” June and Amy were your classic lesbian couple. Amy was tall, punk, muscular, the butch. June was short, thin, not exactly ‘femme’ but definitely wasn’t butch either.

           Amy smiled and ruffled her little girlfriends hair, “Sure~ And I’m a teeny tiny little futa sub right?” She loved pointing that out. Amy firmly believed she belonged on top, who didn’t? Big strong girl like her? With a nice cock and balls, filling out girls’ insides perfectly, it kinda made her shiver with gusto.

           June stood up, barely five feet of small anger, “I’ll show you! You get your ass ready tonight for the pounding it’ll never forget!” Amy smirked as June stormed into her room.

           “Well why wait? Why don’t you give it to me now little miss ‘I can dom someone twice my size’?” Silence. “Heh, like I said, little girl like you ain’t got nothing on big ole’ me.” Suddenly the door slammed open, making Amy yelp. “Jesus girl, what the hell are you…”

           Her words caught in her throat as she looked over June. The once little ball of fury had completely changed her attire. She had changed from her usual casual outfit, to a more seductress lingerie getup. “Wow…and here I thought you were actually going to-ow!”

           June yanked on Amy’s hair and pulled her down to her knees in front of her. “You need to put your mouth to better use slut.” That type of talk was usually something Amy did to June, not the other way around. Before she could retort, June startled Amy’s face, putting her head in a leg lock, and smothered her mouth and nose in her pussy.

           “Eat. Now.” The fire in her eyes, the commanding tone, she was completely different, it almost scared Amy, enough to make her obey. She started eating her girlfriend out, admittedly she wasn’t that good, never really bothered to do it. She just normally fucked June and basked in the afterglow…that made her sound so boring come to think of it.

           “God you’re terrible, just show’s you how bad of a dom you really are huh?” Her voice was demeaning yet commanding, it turned Amy on like she wouldn’t believe it could. “This is how you actually dom someone.” She pulled of Amy, causing her to gasp in air, just to turn around and slam back down on her, forcing the two of them to the floor.

           June pulled down Amy’s pants, causing her raging boner to spring up and slap her abs. “I know every inch of this cock, the boring parts, and sensitive ones~” She ran a single finger around the glands, making Amy spasm beneath her, squirting precum. “See? Every inch of you, is mine to know, and command.” She kept toying with Amy’s cock, pushing her so far to the edge, then pulling back, not letting her cum, only edge, agonizingly so.

           Why didn’t she just push her off? The question constantly going through Amy’s mind as she was tortured by her girlfriend. Short answer: she didn’t want to. It was agony, having her pussy dripping on her face, almost suffocating her. And being constantly on the very of cumming, literally a hairs width away from it, yet being denied.

           “You’re hopeless. Such a big girl, with a nice sized dick, and all you can do with it is whimper into my pussy. You’re not even trying to please me.” With that, June stood up, trailing her juices from Amy’s face. “Flip on your stomach.”

           Amy obeyed, why was she bending over backwards for her? “Good, you’re giving in easier than I thought.” June plopped down on Amy’s head, pulling her knees up so she was almost in a taking position. “I always loved your ass, so toned and perky.”

           June squeezed Amy’s cheeks a little before she leaned onto them. “Now do you want to cum little girl?”

           “I’m….not…little.”

           “I don’t think I heard you right.” Suddenly June shoved three fingers into Amy’s pussy, spreading her lips and toying with her inner walls. The big girl gasps and shivered, squirting onto June’s hand. “My, I don’t remember giving you permission.” She clamped down on her balls, making Amy moan even louder.

           “Y-YES! PLEASE LET ME CUM! GOD I’M SO FUCKING CLOSE PLEASE!” Amy screamed, tears dripping down her face as she begged, begged, something she’d never done in her life, to get relief.

           “Careful what you wish for~” She let go of Amy’s balls and gently started stroking her cock, effectively milking her girlfriend.

           “Yeeeessssss~” She moaned loudly as she finally got her sweet release. Rope after rope of her milky white cum spewed out onto the floor beneath her, forming a small puddle. Panting, she started to slowly turn to panic as she felt June continuing to stimulate her. “W-wait….i j-just came.”

           “You did~ but I’m not letting you stop until you’re either dry, or your balls fall off, whichever comes first.” So she kept stroking her, gently caressing her tender cock as it kept squirting like a hose. Each new rope sending shivers down Amy’s spine, causing her whole body to shake as she felt over-stimulation setting in.

           “P-please…shtoooop~” June ignored her girlfriends pleas, continuing her relentless milking of her new pet. Amy was a twitching mess now, her eyes rolling back, teared up, her body just shaking from being used like a spicket for cum.

           Ten minutes passed until no more cum came out, making June smiled devilishly. “Looks like youre finally empty.” Amy was long gone, passed out yet not  unconscious, barely panting, her breath short and light. June stood up and sat down, admiring her handiwork. A huge puddle of cum was spread around Amy, soaking the floor and her clothes, a sight she had to get a picture of. “I’m saving that, and now that you know full well what I’m capable of, you’re going to be taking a whole new role Amy. Hope you enjoy being my pet.” Amy couldn’t say it, but there was no way she’d have it any other way.


End file.
